winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Magia de Winx
Magia de Winx (Winx es Magia en España, Magia di Winx en Italia y Superheroes en Inglés) es la canción de cierre de la 4ª Temporada y de los Especiales. Forma parte del álbum Winx Club en Concierto. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli en el doblaje italiano e inglés, por María José Estévez con la participación de Rebeca Aponte para Latinoamérica y María Blanco para España. Letra |-|Español Latino= (Despierta) Vamos por el cielo Siempre juntas venceremos La oscuridad No nos detendrá jamás Como luces brillamos Princesas de las estrellas Believix Esta es la magia de Winx |-|Español de España= Algunas cosas no se pueden explicar Esa armonía tan particular Estoy hablando amigas de vosotras Nadie podrá nunca dividirnos Voy a vencer así todos mis miedos Y creceré, seré un hada mejor Nosotras juntas, una sola luz Eso es lo que me llena el corazón Estoy aquí, cerca de ti Sola no estarás Winx allá en el cielo Siempre juntas ganaremos La oscuridad Nunca nadie nos parará Nosotras somos luz Las princesas con estrellas En Believix Esta es la magia de Winx Ahora lo sé, es un gran corazón Es la magia que nos transformará Somos nosotras, seis buenas amigas Las chicas con poder extraordinario Nunca nos rendiremos Será siempre así Winx allá en el cielo Siempre juntas ganaremos La oscuridad Nunca nadie nos parará Nosotras somos luz Las princesas con estrellas En Believix Esta es la magia de Winx Y si El mal parece invencible Utiliza la magia en ti Pues somos así Winx allá en el cielo Siempre juntas ganaremos La oscuridad Nunca nadie nos parará Nosotras somos luz Las princesas con estrellas En Believix Esta es la magia de Winx ¡En Believix! Esta es la magia de Winx |-|Inglés= Wake up! She wakes up It's early in the morning She looks around Everyone else's still asleep An empty dream It's there where they're living Wake up now! Your life has just begun Remember when You used to be a dreamer And you could see The fairies and the angels Nothing has changed Magic's still inside you Believe in this And it will be all around I will never leave you alone I am by your side We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life Just make a wish Don't need a falling star It will come true If you open up your heart You've always known you really are a fairy Take to the sky Show me your inner light Make the people smile again We can heal their hearts We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life If for one moment we thought as one You could see how beautiful we are We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life |-|Italiano= (Wake up!) Ci sono cose che non puoi spiegare Quell’armonia cosi particolare Parlo di voi, le mie miglori amiche Nessuno mai potrà dividerci Supererò tutte le mie paure E crescerò Sarò una fata migliore Insieme noi una sola luce É questo che fa battere il mio cuore Sono qui vicino a te Non ti lascio mai Winx ! Ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix! Questa è la magia di Winx Ora lo so Quel dono dentro al cuore É la magia che ci fa trasformare Parlo di noi, sei mie migliori amiche Ragazze dai poteri eccezionali Non ci arrenderemo mai Queste siamo noi Winx ! Ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix! Questa è la magia di Winx (Per noi...) E se il male sembra invincibile Usa tutta la magia che è in te Queste siamo noi Winx ! Ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix! Questa è la magia di Winx Enchantix! Questa è la magia di Wi-iiiiiii-nx Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Trivia *La versión original de la 4ª Temporada utiliza la estrofa completa, mientras que los Especiales y la versión de la 4ª Temporada de Nick, sólo usan la primera parte, dejando la segunda en instrumental. *En la versión italiana y original, durante el cierre se menciona al Believix, mientras que en Winx Club en Concierto nombran al Enchantix, este cambio fue realizado por muchos de los países que doblaron la canción completa para el CD, mas la versión de España mantuvo la mención al Believix. *La versión de la canción que subieron aquellos canales de YouTube con el álbum en su idioma recorta la última estrofa de la canción, acortando su duración un minuto aproximadamente *Es la única canción de cierre en la cuál que se menciona una transformación de las Winx. en:Superheroes Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales Categoría:Canciones de la 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:3ª Temporada Categoría:4ª Temporada Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto